


Marry Me?

by isabeIIa



Series: Osayachi [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, also atsumu is mentioned twice, just cure osayachi things, just cute candlelit picnic things, just cute things in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeIIa/pseuds/isabeIIa
Summary: Hitoka's in for a surprised.Osamu is that surprise.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Osayachi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960555
Kudos: 26





	Marry Me?

Osamu’s palms were sweaty, he felt giddy, there were so many butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, enough to fill a flower field. It’s a good thing that’s where he was.

Hitoka was on her way to meet him. She knew it was a date, but wasn’t entirely sure what they were to do. However, to her, any date with him was an amazing one.

He looked around at everything one last time to make sure everything was in place, wouldn’t wanna forget something and ruin the whole night, after all.

She got out of the car, thanked Atsumu for dropping her off, and followed the strings of fairy lights strung up in the trees. The trail was lit up with both, the strings of fairy lights, and the variety candles littering the path.

Osamu watched as she walked into the field, eyes wide and smile big. She looked stunning, breathtaking even. She was dressed simple, but it still hit him like a truck, how absolutely gorgeous she was in the light of the setting sun.

She gasped at the scene in front of her. Osamu was standing front of a laid out picnic blanket, covered it all sorts of her favourite foods, but in the middle was a big plate of Fugashi. It was a mountain of Fugashi piled upon Fugashi. She also noticed each of the plates of food were numbered, and she realised this was another one of his games. She went over to Osamu, so say hello, but was instead greeted with his lips on hers.

One hand was planted firmly on her waist while the other went up to cup her cheek. She was surprised for only a moment before she placed her own hands on his biceps, and kissed back for what felt like a lifetime, but was only a few seconds. They broke apart, and Hitoka smiled up at her boyfriend, keen for what the night ahead held. Osamu took her hand in his and lead her the few steps to the picnic he and Atsumu has prepared only 20 minutes earlier. Neither of them spoke until they were both comfortably sitting down, facing the food. “So, ‘Samu, what game are we playing this time?” She asked, looking up at him.

“Just eat the top piece of each pile in order. It’s as easy as that.” He smiled innocently, almost as if he was hiding something. She was more than happy to comply, of course, and went right in. Picking the top scone off the pile, she noticed there was a small piece of paper underneath it. As she bit into the delicious treat, she read what was written on the piece of paper.

‘Let me tell you, why I love you.’

Suddenly she realised what was happening. She finished off the scone before moving onto pile #2. Spinach and ricotta pastries. The note underneath read,

‘Your kindness.’

For the next few minutes, she ate one off the top of each pile, reading the reasons Osamu loved her.

‘Your compassion.’

‘Your humour.’

‘Your smile.’

‘Your laugh.’

‘Your music taste.’

‘The way you look at me.’

‘The way your face lights up when you’re happy.’

‘The way you always have time for me.’

‘You’re beautiful.’

‘You’re funny.’

‘You’re always smiling.’

‘Your cute pouting face.’

‘You never cease to amaze me with everything you do.’

She finally got to her favourite. The Fugashi. She was already tearing up, and what happened next pushed her over the edge. Under the spongy, flaky, brown sugar covered godsend of a treat, was a box. She placed the piece of food down, and tenderly picked up the box.  
Opening it, she couldn’t believe her eyes. Inside, was a simple, beautiful ring, and one, final piece of paper, with two, simple words.

“Marry me?” Hitoka turned to where Osamu was on one knee. She hadn’t even felt him move. He gently pried the box from her hand and faced the open box to her. “Hitoka Yachi. Will you, marry me?”

And that’s when she broke. Tears spilled down her face as she launched herself at him, tackling him into a hug, whispering the same thing, over and over again.  
“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
